Transfigurations Class
by divinerosekeeper
Summary: This goes with my fic Six Years After, though it can stand alone. Why all of a sudden has Scorpius noticed Rose in third year Transfigurations class? Oneshot. RosexScorpius sorta...


**Transfigurations Class**

(i do not own harry potter!)

warning: stuff is a wee bit exaggerated!!

I was still tired from the night before. Ugh. Yesterday I had just started my third year at Hogwarts; so naturally, my fellow Slytherins and I celebrated last night. Unfortunately, today was the first day of classes. I hated having to look ready and fresh, but it was very expected of me, so therefore I couldn't let anyone down.

I tiredly walked into the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served. I felt something bump into my shoulder, annoyed, I turned to the source, but I relaxed seeing that it was only Albus Potter. He was a good 'ol bloke (who wasn't all that bad for a Gryffindor), we got along quite well, despite our families not-so-good past. We nodded, acknowledging each other before going our separate ways to our respective tables.

I sat next to a few of my friends, Abele Zabini, Caden Flint, and Nick Bletchley. Not much was said amongst any of us, thanks to our fatigue, so we all sat together in silence, eating our breakfast.

There was only five or so minutes before we would be all shoved out of the Great Hall and be sent our first classes of the day. I didn't really want to stay in the hall any much longer, since I was getting a headache from all of the obnoxious noises. So I decided to head to my first class of the day.

I lazily walked up the moving staircases, Merlin, the chattering of all the paintings were annoying the hell out of me, none of them seemed to notice whenever I gave a glare. I was relieved when I finally got to the door for my Transfigurations class, though, not too appreciative of the fact of how it was so bloody bright in there, damn, hadn't Professor Hepburn ever heard of curtains?

But all of these thoughts completely went away when I noticed the locks of strawberry blond waves that were in the front row. I walked up closer, trying to figure out who hell it was, she didn't seem familiar—at all. Like seriously. And I practically knew every bloody person that was in my year. And if memory serves me right, this was a class that was shared with the Ravenclaws, so I should know her (now if she was a Hufflepuff, that would be a different story…).

I kept walking up to the front of the class (Merlin, why did they make these classrooms so goddamned big?), I don't even know why I was caring so much, but I was. I was surprised to see that the girl hadn't looked behind her yet, seeing how I was practically marching over, she just seemed more interested in that book she had her nose in, Merlin, what a bookworm!

When I finally reach the girl, I froze in complete and utter shock. That girl was W—! I couldn't even think her name. I examined her more closely, how could that be her? She no longer a frizz ball! And she's always been a frizz ball! Somehow the girl had miraculously tamed her wild hair, it was actually smooth! And she got it cut—fashionably? It was slightly layered and it went not even an inch past her shoulders, and it was seemingly perfectly framed around her small face. Speaking of her face, was she wearing makeup?! What had this world come to? Seriously? Has the Dark Lord been brought back from the dead?

I knew it had to be her, I mean, she had her damned nose in a book, it _had_ to be her, plus she was here in this class _way_ too early, so it just had to be her. But, how could it be her? It didn't even _look _like her! How could a frizz ball like her all of a sudden in one summer become well—a _girl_? She even had, dare I say, a bit of a rack? She used to be so bloody flat chested, that it wasn't even the least bit humorous, not that I ever really noticed or paid attention…

So I had to have this little thing confirmed, because so far, with my sense of sight, I wasn't too much of a believer, now I had to use my sense of hearing, and then maybe I'd believe. I almost choked when I finally sputtered out: "W-weasley?"

With a sigh and a rolling of her blue eyes she looked up at me, "What do you want, _Malfoy_?" Usually, I would laugh at the way she spat my name, like it was some sort of disease or something, but this wasn't at all a laughing matter.

My God. A chill went down my back, it _was_ her, it really was _Rose Weasley_.

She continued to look at me with much annoyance, and I realized it was because I was still looking at her with horror. Quickly, I composed myself and gave her one of my oh-so-infamous smirks that were filled with much smugness. "My, isn't someone just a teensy bit easier on the eyes this year, eh?" Nice. Good. Keep it collected, Malfoy.

Weasley rolled her eyes yet again at me, "Oh, just sod off, Malfoy."

Before I could come up with another witty response, a lot of my peers were filling up the room. Weasley also had put her book back in her bag and was hastily replacing it with her textbook, her quill, her wand, and a few pieces of parchment. I always wondered how she was always able to do that, being able to completely ignore my existence in a matter of seconds. I gave her once last good glare before I sat next to Abele, who was already sitting and waiting for me.

Unfortunately (fortunately), Abele managed to get a seat with a rather good view of Rose Weasley. I could hardly pay attention when Professor Hepburn got to the front of the class and starting her introduction. It was probably all rubbish anyway. As Professor Hepburn was so effing vain.

Because of Professor Hepburn, who would never just shut her trap, Weasley's hair distracted me. It's quite fascinating actually, her hair, when the sunlight hits it just right, it looks like it's glowing (at least it doesn't look like it's on fire anymore, now that it's no longer frizzy). Her hair now was also not as curly, as she tamed them to soft waves.

Eventually, I looked away and tried to pay attention to my professor, who was now sitting on her desk, her hands moving with much enthusiasm as she talked.

Professor Hepburn's relatively pointless lecture went on for the next fifteen minutes, so I kept looking over at the Weasley girl, out of boredom, of course. She seemed to have quite a few quirks, what a very peculiar girl, that Weasley. She tended to twirl her hair, _a lot_. She also seemed to crinkle her nose while she was furiously writing notes. It was kind of—Uh. No, never mind.

What surprised me most about Rose Weasley was that she was actually breaking a rule. She might _look _like she was in deep thought, but she wasn't. She was sucking on a sugar quill. Not that it was really scandalous or anything, it was just the point of Little Miss Perfect Rose Weasley was breaking a rule, even as small as that. A corner of my mouth twitched, but then I quickly had that replaced with my lips forming a straight and tight line. _No smiling, Malfoy! _I reminded myself.

"Oi, mate, what's up with you, you look a bit constipated," whispered Abele to me.

I quickly shifted my attention from the bookworm to give him a lethal glare, "Ha-ha, Abele. I'm not constipated. I'm just waiting for Hepburn to quit chattering on."

"Hah, I know what you m—"

But Abele was cut off by a very annoyed looking Cho Hepburn, "Boys, is there something you would like to share?"

"No, ma'am," I said coolly. Abele just shook his head, when she was satisfied she turned around to the chalkboard to explain how we were going to change mice into goblets. I glanced over at Weasley who was giving me a smug look, I raised a pale eyebrow at her and she quickly looked away crinkling her nose as she started to write notes again.

"Filthy blood traitor," muttered Abele motioning to Professor Hepburn. Referring to how she married a muggle and had a daughter with him (her daughter was Magnolia "Maggie" Hepburn, a year under me and was a Ravenclaw). I didn't reply to this, because I didn't believe in the whole "blood purity" crap, most wizards these days didn't anymore either, but some families such as Abele's did. I was taught not to believe in it, though I knew my father had been brought up strictly on that belief. But after the war my father realized it was wrong and tried to bring me up differently, although I could tell my father was still a bit prejudice against half-bloods and muggle borns. And would _prefer_ it if my company was that of pure bloods than that of half and "mud"bloods.

Again, my attention went to that Weasley girl, but I had good reason; I really didn't have any kind of desire to listen to Abele drone about how us pure bloods were "superior". She was nervously biting her bottom lip; ruining that lip-gloss she decided to experiment with this year, fidgety one, wasn't she? And because of her not being able to sit still for more than five seconds she accidentally knocked over her wand onto the ground, which made a large _clank_, to say the least there was a few snickers, including from me. Hah. So she was also a bit of a klutz, though I had already known this, as I constantly teased her for it.

While lifting her head up from picking up her fallen wand, Weasley made eye contact with me, her blue eyes wide with slight embarrassment, though they quickly narrowed and she mouthed "prat" to me. Wow. Was that the absolute _best _that she could come up with? Wasn't like her moment of absolute clumsiness was my fault anyway.

-

The rest of class went by fast, and I didn't have much time to look over at Weasley much, as I had to change damn mice into stupid goblets. But I did look up when I heard her call attention to the teacher, "Professor Hepburn, I changed it."

Go figure.

She always got things done, done and oh so _perfectly. _

I glowered at her as she beamed brightly at Professor Hepburn who was congratulating her, no doubt, and was probably giving her house points.

But not even ten seconds after, I also successfully transformed my mouse into a goblet.

And I just loved that little pout she gave to me. Her brows furrowed, and her lips puckered with infuriation towards me. I would have laughed but the professor was coming over to inspect my work. So I just settled with giving her a subtle haughty look. Which needless to say, made her already pink cheeks even redder.

Weasley and I had always been competitors when it came to academics. She always came out at top, of course, but I just acted as her competitor simply just to annoy her (besides, it kept me up on my grades). Weasley was always easily annoyed, which was why I annoyed her, mostly. She was an easy target.

When the bell rang, I watched her walk away. What in the name of Merlin was wrong with me today? Why had Rose Weasley all of a sudden become so _fascinating _to me all of a bloody sudden? I tried shrugging it off. It wasn't a crush or anything. It was that she looked different today, and a good distraction from today's boring class. Yeah, that was it.

A distraction…

**Author's corner: edit: _this was meant to be over dramatic. as scorpius is a stupid 13 year old boy! really all rose did was put on like a wee bit of mascara and lipgloss and just styled her hair. but with scorpius vision it's like 10 times more dramatic than that!! _**though this is still crap anyway

Oh. My. God. This is crap! But I needed to write it, so that way for those of you who are patiently waiting for the sequel of Six Years After. I still need ideas for that btw. But I hope this satisfies _some _of you. x( Anyway, this is based off of in Six Years After when Scorpius told Rose that he first noticed her in Transfigurations class in the third year.

Like I said this could be read alone without having to read Six Years After. Though I would love it if you'd take a peak at it, if you hadn't done so already!

:D

Those of you who are waiting for a sequel, yes, I do plan on making one. It'll be multi-chapter. I have a rough idea of what it'll be about, just no details. Suggestions are welcome though!

Also, I apologize if this complete and utter crap. But I hope you guys liked it anyway.

Please review! Constructive criticism is most welcomed!

Love,

Tabitha


End file.
